Midnight Well
by Black Kaitou
Summary: A story is told of an Englishman and a Spaniard who find each other and fight to stay together by an unnamed enemy. Based off the song Midnight Well.


**I do not own anything, idea for this was from Midnight Well by Celtic Thunder.**

**And also for my followers I have no idea when I will update my other fics.**

* * *

"There's a story from long ago that is a tale of both love and magic. Let us begin."

Arthur looked out from his window hearing shouting of joy. The people of the town all were excited to see the traders return from their travelers, even though they always came this way around this time of year. Arthur looked away bored and not sharing the citizens excitement for their return, sitting back in his chair Arthur went back to his book. The next day he went to the market to get some supplies that would replace the ones that he burned that morning. Grumbling to himself as he went, Arthur was an attractive young man both men and women have been caught staring at him. He would be the perfect match for anyone the only problem was his attitude. He was uptight and was known to be rude despite saying he was a gentleman. As he walked he got a chill and looked over to the side and saw the Midnight well, the well was dark and evil. The legend of the town was that an evil sorcerer was trapped in the well and now an evil aura hovers over the place. Plants did not grow there and living creatures don't dare enter the area, the area is always dark despite the summer sun shining down. Stepping away from it Arthur continued to the market having the feeling that he was being watched. The market square was full of life; market goers went from stall to stall getting their purchases. The children running around getting under people's feet the children stopping from time to time to watch the travelers that set up entertainment for the villagers. Stopping at one of the wagons Arthur watched the travelers. There were two German men: one was a blond with a violin sitting on the wheel of the wagon, and the other one who was pale and had snow-white hair was playing a flute and standing next to the blond. The there were also two Italians the one with darker hair had bells. The dark-haired Italian was glaring at a Spaniard that had a guitar in front of him; the guitar strap was lined with red with a gold center. Close to the Spaniard a man who was mostly likely the Spaniards brother sat close by with a single drum. Arthur stared at the Spaniard memorizing everything about the man; the Spaniard wore a loose yellow shirt with a red vest, blue pants and brown shoes. His hair was dark brown his hair also tied in a pony tail by a red ribbon, the hair curling as it rested on one shoulder, in his left ear was a gold earring. The Spaniard was smiling a smile that was warmer than the sun that shone down on the Englishman, the man seemingly not being bothered that he was getting cursed and yelled at by the dark Italian. Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a flute going off, the sound quick and loud.

"Are we going to play or what?" The Whitenette yelled out laughing as well.

The dark Italian turned his glare on the German, but the Spaniard shrugged.

"Si amigo, let's all get started!" He said cheerfully.

Arthur watched as the man with the drum sat straighter moving the drum to his lap, the blond German bring his violin to his chin, the Italians moved away from each other the darker one sitting his bells on the ground. As for the Spaniard he played a few chords before fixing something then nodded to the flute player. The Whitenette started then was replaced by the blond with the violin playing it as the fiddle, the Spaniard soon joined in then the drummer. They played quick and well, the Whitenette soon played with only the drummer alongside him. The Fiddler coming in every once in a while, then louder once more becoming the lead instrument the two switched off and on one leading then the other. The drummer and guitarist staying in the back ground the Italian's mean while danced to the beat of the music. Suddenly the four stopped playing their instruments and the dark Italian started to play his bells they were soft and gentle the total opposite of the person who played them, then the Whitenette joined in, followed by the lighter Italian who somehow got a harp. But the lighter Italian didn't join in long soon it was only the flute player and the bells. And just as suddenly the Fiddler drum player and Guitarist picked back up from where they started, the Italians moving quicker. A minute later the louder instruments quite down the flute becoming louder than, the three louder players stopped leaving the flute and the bells. The last ring of the bells echoed on the last notes and all went silent, the people who gathered to listen to the music all were silent taking in the song that played. The Spaniard smiled at the crowed and bowed somehow looking gracefully despite the guitar getting in the way. The bow set the market goers off, they all applauded to the group. Arthur found himself clapping along with them not taking his eyes off the Spaniard. The Spaniard stood straight and looked right at Arthur, who for some reason unknown to himself blushed. The Spaniard smile turned to a smirk and he did a bow to Arthur his Emerald green eyes not leaving Arthur's Forest green ones. Arthur blushed more and turned away from the Spaniard and walked away, not noticing the Spaniard removing the guitar. Arthur went around the market buying his purchases and ignoring the greetings he got from fellow villagers, his mind elsewhere. Finished with his purchases he left the market and headed home, away from the busy market he could fall someone watching him. Stopping he looked around and saw no one, walking again he listened for something to tell that he was indeed being followed. A crash made him spin around but it was only a cat that knocked down a crate from a barrel, sighing in relief he went to turn around when he felt breath near his ear. Jumping he spun around and Emerald-green eyes met Forest-green, Arthur stood still barely breathing.

"Holá." The Spaniard greeted.

"H…Hi." Arthur mentally slapped himself for sounding like an idiot.

The Spaniard smiled widened and stepped back from the Englishman.

"My names Antonio what's yours?"

"Arthur."

"Glad to meet cha Arturo. I saw you when my amigos and I played you seemed to like it."

"Yeah I did you where good, wait did you just call me Arturo what the hell is that!"

Antonio laughed causing the Englishman to blush but soon changed to a glare.

"Lo siento it's how you say Arthur in my country."

"mmh well two can play at that game Anthony."

The Spaniard smirked at the Englishman who glared at him.

"You are like one of my Amigo's."

Arthur looked away crossing his arms, which caused the Spaniard to smirk. Not liking being ignored by the blond Antonio wrapped his arms around him, causing the Englishman to jump.

"What the hell, what do you think you're doing!"

"Hugging you."

"I can see that but why the hell are you doing that?"

"Because you're cute."

The Englishman blush deepened, realizing what was happening he jerked out of the Spanish man's arms and picked up the basket that he dropped and went a few feet away from him still blushing.

"I…I have to go." Arthur said quickly and fled.

Antonio smiled at the retreating figure and left the area humming a small tune to himself as he left, his mind on the Blond that for some reason he couldn't help but start to like. As he left he didn't notice that the area seemed to darken the well's aura pulsing with anger, a low growl reverberated from the well.

A few days passed for Arthur and when he left his house he would soon find the Spaniard playing his guitar nearby or entertaining some of the kids with tricks. Arthur's three brothers soon noticed the Spaniards presence and how Arthur seems to become more jumpy and nervous around him. Alistair teased Arthur about the Spaniard, and Patrick and Dylan stayed silent about it. Arthur soon realized that he started to look forward to seeing the Spaniard despite his brother picking on him. He started to talk with the Spaniard learning more about him and in turn told about himself. The two also to be together but in public they always had distance between one another, whispers of the town soon became interested with the Englishman and the Gypsy Spaniard. As for the Well the aura around it seem to thicken, few going near it now some saying they heard a voice coming from it. The voice repeating the same thing over and over.

"Артур"

The days became a month and the two still met in secret; some nights Antonio would bring his guitar and play for Arthur and other's Antonio would take Arthur for a ride on the Spaniard's black Andalusian. They usually met up at places where others did not go; on the eve of the harvest moon Arthur told Antonio that he would meet him at the Midnight well. That night near midnight Antonio rode his horse to the well being silent so not to wake the sleeping citizens, the only sound was that of Anna's hooves on the cobble stone street. Nearing the Well Anna started to act funny bring her head up her ears straight forward listening to something. Antonio could feel her shake underneath him.

"What is it chica, you hear something?"

Petting her mane he gentle coaxed her to continue going, she remained twitchy but continued listening to his words. As they continued Antonio could feel something was wrong as well but the thought of seeing Arthur pushed him forward. Nearing the Well he could see Arthur leaning against the wall that separated the Well's yard and the street.

Arthur was waiting against the wall of the Well's court-yard; goose-flesh covered him by being this close to the well. Arthur was from a family of spell casters and he could defiantly feel something was not right about the place. He could always feel the dark magic surrounding it; his brothers could feel it as well. As he waited he couldn't help but think that he should have said a different place to meet Antonio at. The sound of a horse hooves made him look up from his thoughts, turning to the side he could barely see the horse and her rider from the shadows. A mixture of relief and worry ate at him when Antonio moved the horse to the light of the moon. Arthur was always superstitious and the harvest moon was a symbol of both good and bad, and the feeling that something was wrong continued to bug him. Antonio stopped Anna near Arthur and with practice grace slipped off the horse, the reins falling as well.

"¡Holá Arturo!"

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the Spaniard who despite his complaining still called him Arturo.

"Hello Anthony."

Antonio brightened at the name, seemingly not affected by the English version of his name like Arthur was with the Spanish usage of his name. The Spaniard hugged the Englishman causing him to blush a deep red.

"Idiot, someone could see."

"Who would see us, we are all alone minus the horse."

"Still we can never be too careful."

"But if we were always careful then I would never get to hug you." Antonio pouted.

Arthur smiled looking at the Spaniard the two being the same height.

"You do it anyway so why worry?"

"Because you never fully hug me back."

"Sorry lad nothing I could do about that."

Antonio suddenly smiled, causing the Englishman to step back knowing the Spaniard had an idea.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"What! What are you talking about?"

"Come and ride away with me, we can explore the world together, traveling to new countries and be able to be together without being judged by those who know us."

"I don't know." Arthur said bowing his head.

"I know it is a scary thought but it would mean the world to me. I would stay here if I could but your town may like it when my kind visit but that's it."

"What about my brothers?"

"You can still visit them, you can also write them. I know you complain about them all the time but they are still your family."

"That is true."

Antonio raised the blonds head, tears where forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Please at least think about it."

"Yes."

"Qué?"

"Yes, I will go with you."

Antonio looked taken back. "Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more sure with anything in my life. I want to be with you and like you said I'm not saying good-bye for good. I can still see my family. Tony are you ok?"

Arthur looked at Antonio worried the Spaniard had bowed his head and didn't say anything. Arthur concerned went to raise his head but Antonio's hands stopped his, with Antonio holding his hands Arthur looked at Antonio confused. The two locked eyes when Antonio brought his head up and before Arthur could say anything Antonio leaned forward and kissed him on the lips slowly and gentle. Arthur froze for a second but soon melted into Antonio, Antonio let go of Arthur's hands and Arthur wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, Antonio in turn wrapped his arms around the slimmer man's waist. Antonio was the one to break away the two flushed slightly and out of breath.

"Te Amor."

"What does that mean?"

Antonio chuckled and placed his forehead on Arthur's

"It means I love you."

Arthur blushed but gentle kissed Antonio and pulled back again.

"I love you too."

Antonio smiled but before he could speak the temperature dropped and a wind tore them apart knocking Antonio into the wall Antonio dropping to the ground winded.

"Antonio!" Arthur called seeing his lover fall to the ground.

Arthur tried to get to him but a wind pulled him back pushing him towards the well, the closer he got the colder it got. The cold piercing Arthur's clothes making him shiver, his skin turning pink from the wind. Antonio tried to get up but the wind kept him down, his horse frightened reared up neighing loudly. The wind died slightly from around Anna as if it feared the terrified creature, Anna even frightened stayed near her master. Almost stepping on him as she danced side to side, Antonio managed to get a hold of the reins. Using Anna as support he managed to pull himself up right, the wind not as violent but the bite of the cold was still there. Antonio looked into the courtyard and saw Arthur being pushed by the wind towards the well.

"Arthur!" Antonio yelled.

The wind blocked Antonio's voice but using Anna as both a support and shield Antonio slowly made his way into the yard. The wind howled around Antonio but for some reason did not attack him like it did before. Arthur who was steps away from the well saw Antonio, and tried to break from the wind. The wind tightened its grip around him, Arthur fought against it he could feel his body tiring as the cold sapped the warmth and strength from him.

"Antonio!"

"Don't fight it little one." A voice whispered to Arthur.

Arthur felt a cold that was different from before starting at his shoulder, and then down at his hip. Looking over his shoulder he could see a large man standing behind him. The man smiled a smile that held childlike innocence, but was colder than the snow, the man took his hand from Arthur's shoulder and placed it on the slimmer man's other hip.

"I will be mine."

Arthur twisted trying to get away from the man but the man tightened his hold on the Englishman's hips holding him in place.

"Let go of me!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Arthur looked away from the man, trying to find Antonio in the blizzard that had formed when the man appeared.

"Antonio".

Antonio was blind in the snow, the cold biting through his clothes. Anna neighed in complaint as they continued through the rising snow. Antonio shakes off the snow from his shoulders calling out for Arthur knowing he was nearby, the court-yard not being that big.

"Antonio!"

Antonio's head shot up hearing the faint call of his name, the call somewhat distant.

"Arthur can you hear me?"

Arthur heard Antonio call out to him, and tried to get away again. The man laughed and spun Arthur around where they were face to face, Arthur cried out in shock as he was spun around.

"Let me go, I need to get to him."

"Don't worry about him little one, the snow will soon end him."

"What are you talking about? Where did this snow come from any way?"

"My friend has been kind enough to keep any pest away from us."

"Us there is no us."

"You will come with me; I have watched you for years. I'm not going to let some Gypsy get in the way of me having you."

"I have never seen you before in my life, and I am going with Antonio."

The man growled and with Arthur in tow went back and pivoted to where Arthur was pinned against a post from the well that held the small roof up. Arthur yelped in pain as he was slammed against the wood that was coated in ice. The man smiled placing his gloved hand against Arthur's cheek, the cold of the glove sent shivers down Arthur's spine.

"You don't have a choice, you will be mine. And that fire in you will soon freeze over a sight that I long to see."

"You're sick. Antonio will find me."

"I doubt that little one, he will soon freeze. If you're good I may let you keep his frozen body."

Arthur's eyes widen in fear for both himself and for Antonio. Arthur looked out into the snow and whispered a spell that his brothers taught him.

"What are you doing?" The man growled grabbing Arthur's throat choking him.

Antonio could feel his limbs freezing as he walked, he moved closer to Anna. Anna also leaned into Antonio feeling the cold as well. The snow was blinding and the wind was deafening. Antonio had no idea where he was or where Arthur was. The wind seemed to tighten around him, the cold sapping his energy. Antonio then fell to the ground the snow making his knees wet, Anna stopped whinnying to him turning her neck around she nuzzled him trying to get him up.

"I'm sorry I can't continue." Antonio whispered falling completely into the snow.

Anna nuzzled him trying to get him to wake up; she neighed at him and got no response. Bending she lied down next to her master trying to warm him. The wind continued to howl around them, the snow starting to bury the two.

The man kept his hand on Arthur's neck but loosened his hold, letting the Englishman breath.

"Your too late, your all mine now."

Arthur could feel his heart clinch knowing the meaning of the man's words.

"No Antonio!"

"He is dead; your little spell did nothing." The man smirked.

Arthur bowed his head, having lost the energy to continue to fight. The man watched as Arthur went limp no longer struggling against him.

"Your mine now, never forget that." He whispered to the Englishman.

Antonio awake to warmth, the warmth spreading to his frozen limbs. The heat melting the snow and breathe returning to him. Slowly he blinked opened his eyes, the blizzard still spinning around him but he couldn't feel the wind or the cold. Feeling movement near him he looked over blinking the water from his eyes that dripped from his hair. Anna rouse her head, she stood shaking the water from her coat. Antonio seeing his horse rise stood as well, her coat now dry. Looking down at his clothes he saw that the water had left his body; bring his hand to his hair he found it to dry. He had no idea how but he knew that the reason he was warm and alive was because of Arthur. The very thought of Arthur made him warmer; looking around himself he looked for him. He finally was able to see two figures near the well, Antonio knew Arthur was there but who was with him he had no idea. All he knew was that Arthur was in danger and needed Antonio. Antonio mounted Anna and turned her towards the well. With a squeeze from his legs Anna went to the well, the wind staying away from them the snow melting under Anna's hooves. Nearing the well Antonio saw a large man pinning Arthur against the post of the well, Arthur was limp in the man's grasp. Anger burned through Antonio making him quicken Anna's pace.

"Arthur!"

Arthur heard his name being called but didn't raise his head to the sound believing it was only in his head. The man on the other hand turned towards the sound, anger washed over him as he saw the Spaniard ride towards him. Growling he moved Arthur who in the movement saw Antonio, Arthur gasped at the sight hope filling him once again. The man noticed Arthur stiffen and knew he saw Antonio, deciding he will deal with the Spaniard himself he pushed Arthur into the well. Arthur felt the push and tumbled into the well calling for Antonio as he fell hoping he was heard. Arthur hit the bottom of the well hard and lied dazed for a few seconds. Groaning Arthur raised himself from the ground and looked up. The opening of the well far above him and the walls were too far apart to climb up. Looking over the wall he saw that there was no way he could scale the wall for the walls were smooth. As he was looking for a way out he could hear the man's voice at the top.

"Well isn't this a surprise, Antonio back from the dead. This must be a miracle."

"Where's Arthur?"

Antonio's voice came down the well sounding angry; Arthur called out hoping Antonio could hear him but his cry was unheard.

"He is around but I don't know why you would want him, he is mine after all."

"He's not something you can own."

"I beg to differ; you seemed intent to get him back. I don't believe you wouldn't mind making Arthur yours."

"If he was mine I would be his, I love him. And there is nothing you can do that will stop me from getting him back."

"I could kill you."

"Killing me won't be as easy as you think."

"We'll see about that."

The speaking stopped and Arthur grew frustrated that he couldn't see what was going on and that he couldn't help Antonio. Gritting his teeth he tried scaling the walls jumping from one wall to the other, making it a few feet but loosing momentum and fell to the ground. Staying on the ground for a few seconds Arthur got back up and tried again, his body becoming more bloody and bruised each time.

Anna stepped sideways from the man who charged towards them, Antonio held on to the reins trying to figure out what to do. Letting Anna move them from the man's attacks Antonio thought how he could defeat an opponent without a weapon. The man moved quickly in front of Anna who reared up almost unseating Antonio. When Anna came back down her hooves hit the man, the man fell to the ground. Antonio looked down at the man as Anna backed away, the man stayed motionless but soon moved. Standing he started to chant, a pale green light formed around the horse and Spaniard. Antonio tried to move Anna out of the circle around them but the light sparked when he touched it burning his shirt.

"What is this, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you of course, you and that horse are going to die. I will have Arthur for myself and you will no longer get in my way."

Antonio straightened in his saddle, his mind trying to come up with a way to get out of this mess. But the outlook was bleak and he knew he was no magician so he could not defend himself.

"I'm sorry my love, I don't see how I can get through this. Please save yourself where ever you are."

Arthur heard what the man said anger making him stand back up from the last fall, but Antonio's words froze him.

"No, Antonio please. Don't give up!"

Arthur could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he wiped them away. Bending to the ground he started to draw circles hopping he could finish the circle before it was too late. The circle finished Arthur stepped into it and cast his spell.

The story-teller stopped, his audience after a few seconds realized he stopped.

"What the heck, why did you stop?"

"That is all that is known, a few try to guess but I have no idea what happened after Arthur drew the circle. I can tell you that every harvest moon a rider will ride thru the town, calling out the same words over and over. Come away with me. I will set you free. Come away with me."

"Is the rider Antonio?"

"Yes it is he rides every year trying to find away to free Arthur from the well."

"If you don't know what happened after the circle then how do you know the rest? I think you made the whole thing up. The rider is just an ordinary person who rides thru town every year to get tourist."

"The how is it when people have tried to stop him, or block the way the object moves on its own or the person. Also I know what happen because this tale was written down by Arthur's brothers who were able to use their own magic to figure out what happened to their younger brother."

"Where is Arthur then?"

"He is still in the well, the man was believed to be destroyed when Arthur's magic intertwined with his own. What Arthur was planning on doing no one knows. But whatever it was went wrong, so those two are forever apart. One searching and the other trapped."

"Is there any way to help them?"

"I would like to believe so but what it is I have no idea. I can tell you that at midnight in the Well's court-yard you can hear Arthur calling to Antonio. And you can hear the sound of hooves entering the court-yard and the rider will stop in the yard. The horse rearing up, if you are quick you can talk to the Spaniard and he will answer you before disappearing once again."

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"Yes, I asked him what happened."

"I still don't believe that happened, that was years ago no one can conform that those two even existed."

"Don't forget magic had a hand in this tale, and anything can happen with magic."

The boy huffed at the teller and walked away muttering under his breath. The crowd that gathered around him started to disappear till it was only the teller and a young girl.

"You have something to say young one?"

"I believe that it happened, I hope they can find each other again."

"So do I lass, why don't you go back to your mum I'm sure she will be wondering where you are."

"Ok thanks mister!"

The girl turned and ran off but stopped a few feet away she turned to the teller again.

"What's your name mister?"

The man smiled, running a hand through his red blond hair he looked at the girl his dark green eyes appearing older than his face.

"Name's Alistair."

"Glad to meet you mister Alistair, I hope to see you again."

"Glad to meet you to lass, now run on 'ome."

* * *

**Hope you guys like this, been tring to write this all summer and last Monday finally figured out how to write this. I had fun writing it and hope you had fun reading it. Till next time**

**Black Kaitou **


End file.
